


[Podfic] muzzled and caged

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Enemies, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mad Science, Plans, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Season/Series 04, mild violence, the only good enemy is a dead enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofmuzzled and cagedby tigriswolfAuthor's summary:They seem to think that the pain will be enough to stop him. [AU during season 4]
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] muzzled and caged

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [muzzled and caged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/723622) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



### Streaming Audio

In the event of a browser fail please use the stream/download links below.

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/u05nfyduorxcf1z/Muzzled_and_Caged.mp3?dl=0) | 00:02:21 | 1.9 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you tigriswolf for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
